JAMES SIRIUS POTTER LEAVE ME ALONE!
by wolfdogpack
Summary: First year at Hogwarts for James Potter 2 mainly consists of pranks, detentions, and trying to impress a girl who can barely stand being in the same room as him. But he won't give up after all he is leaving proof that persistence pays off. I'm not that great with Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Harry potter or any other characters, all right J.K. Rowling. I only own Regina I am dyslexic so I apologize in advance if I have misspelled.**

* * *

I sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, my light tan skin soaking up the suns rays from the open window, my ice blue eyes focused on my parchment and my pitch black hair with silver natural highlights blew in the slight breeze, I was wearing my school robes. I was just drawing in my diary when two boys walked in to the compartment one was a dark brown headed boy with brown eyes and glasses, and the other was a dark skinned boy with red hair and blue eyes.

The two boys ignored my presence as they kept talking to each other excitedly until I coughed and got their attention "Oh of course you can sit here, thanks for asking" sarcasm dripping from every corner of my mouth. The two boys snapped their heads to me. Their faces scrunched up in annoyance, then quicker than you could say Quidditch their faces morphed into shock and a blush could be seen on their faces. The Ginger rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment the guy with glasses just kept on starring at me (it was a little creepy). Rolling my eyes at them noting that they didn't snap out of their shock after what was probably five minutes they just kept staring at me like I was some rare anomaly that only happen ones every 500 years.

The Ginger snapped out of his shock first. "Hi my names Fred Weasley the second, and the guy who hasn't stopped starring at you is my cousin James Sirius Potter" said the ginger as he elbowed the guy he called James.

"Pleasure"

"I now this is a tad bit late but can we sit her, everywhere else is full, and we don't want to sit with our crazed cousins" said Fred.

"Sure, you're already here anyway, Oh and my names Regina Ivy Hawkcreek"

"What house do you think you'll be in" yelled James his face way too close for comfort.

"Hmm I think either Ravenclaw or Slytherin".

"Why Slytherin their evil" James was about to continue ranting but I cut in. "Contrary too popular belief Slytherins aren't evil they just want to prove themselves, and they have to be cunning to do so, they rely on logic to win fights, finding a weakness and exploiting it" "Oh and if you continue to say more stereotypes about Slytherin I will not hesitate to punch you in the gut and kick you two out of this compartment".

I glared at James before he could contradict anything I just said. "Well I know for a fact that I will be in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family, right Fred" Fred nodded his head and high-five James.

"Oh? Tell me what traits you possess besides a name that will get you sorted into Gryffindor" "Well I'm brave, strong, handsome, a great duelist, and -"

"Obnoxious" I finished for him. Fred burst out laughing then covered his mouth with both his hands to prevent him from laughing, James just starred at me with wide eyed with his jaw dropped. "Oops sorry I forgot you where pointing out Gryffindor qualities, I thought you were talking about yourself". Fred looked like he was about to fall out of his seat laughing and James closed his mouth, and not a second later his face turned bright red.

"Candy from the trolley" said the women pushing the cart filled with candy.

"Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes, Glacial Snow Flakes, and Chocoballs please" I said and looked over to the boys across from me.

"Chocolate Wands and Chocolate Frogs" said James his face returning to its normal color.

"Jelly Slug's and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean" said Fred who had finally stopped laughing.

"Here you go kids" the candy lady said after we paid and she gave us our candy she continued to the other compartments.

"Want one" asked James holding out the bag of Chocolate Wands in front of me. I looked at his face which held a hopeful look, his eyes pleading for me to accept his gift. I took one grateful that they weren't Licorice Wands "Thanks".

"Don't mention it" he said though his eyes told a different story as if accepting the candy was some sort of peace offering.

* * *

** I'm new at this okay. please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry potter any characters, or settings, belong to J.K. Rolling**

**I do own Regina, Katie, Zoey, and Lyra**

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I was standing in the Great Hall with the other first years all overly excited as the old ratty hat started to sing

The first person to go up was a girl with brown hair and cream colored skin

"Katie Cateye" professor Longbottom yelled as he lifted the talking hat off the stool and waited for the girl to be seated on the stool. The hat placed on her head and in a few second the old dusty brown hat yelled "Ravenclaw".

The blue tapestry covered table cheered for their new house mate, but quieted down as she sat at the table.

"Louis Weasley", a strawberry blonde with freckles walked up to the sorting hat and instantly the hat yelled "Gryffindor". The red tapestry covered table cheered, one student more so a girl with red hair stood up and yelled "Yes" then pointed over to the Ravenclaw table her mouth open about to speak but one of her housemates pulled her down before she could say anything.

"Alex Flint" read Professor Longbottom. A boy with black hair and tan skin walked up to the professor, the hat never touched his head when it yelled Slytherin the Green tapestry covered table cheered.

"Lyra White", a blond with blue and green eyes stumbled a bit as she walked up to the stool. the hat slid down her head covering her eyes which caused a few first years to chuckle and two to burst out laughing. rolling my eyes at their antics knowing that their heads probable wouldn't fit the hat. "Hufflepuff" the hat yelled. A yellow tapestry table cheered as she approached the table not stumbling once.

"James Sirius Potter", James approached the stool confidently the whole Great Hall was silent everyone straitened up in their seats and leaned ever so slightly towards the sorting wanting to hear where the son of the boy who lived would be sorted, and The Professors cringed and some had wide eyes, some face palming themselves, or looking up at the enchanted celling shaking their heads. The Headmistress just put her hands on her temples and shook her head. I had narrowed it down Slytherin was definitely out for him he wasn't logical he didn't look at every option when making a decision, Ravenclaw was out to he wasn't book smart, Hufflepuff maybe he seems loyal but that's about it so that left Gryffindor (and yes I know all of this is from a first impression). "Gryffindor" the hat yelled, and the Gryffindor students cheered some even throwing their hats in the air.

"Zoey Claywood" placed in Slytherin

"Fred Weasley", I could have sworn I saw the professors cringe again but not as bad as when James was sorted. "Gryffindor"

The sorting continued till it was my turn. "Regina Ivy Hawkcreek", after I sat on the stool and the mangy probable lice infected hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm, you have the brain, whit, and creativity of a Ravenclaw but the cunning, determination, and remorsefulness of a Slytherin. Difficult any favorites dear" 'Just pick a house those two are the only ones I want to be in'. "I see you want to prove yourself to your house, and help restore Slytherin so it can stand proudly with the other houses, it is already over half way their thanks to the Slytherins that chose our side and Harry vanquishing Voldemort". "Yes you will fair well in Slytherin" "Slytherin" the hat yelled and the Slytherin table cheered as the hat was taken off my head and I walked over to my new house. I sat next to the girl Zoey. and the sorting continued.

(James Pov)

'Regina' sigh, the pretty black with silver highlights haired beauty with a heart shaped face and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen with a perfect tanned skin walked up to be sorted.

I could feel Fred straiten up beside me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him starring at Regina to. I wanted to glare at him and punch him but I want to punch him but I couldn't rip my eyes from Regina. so I decided settle for pranking him later.

"Slytherin" the hat yelled, and Regina walked over to her new house. "No" I whisperedto Fred who rolled his eyes

"Mate relax, we'll see her in the classes we have with Slytherins, and every meal, and maybe a few Quidditch games" Fred said.

"You two know her?" asked our cousin Louis.

"Yup, We met her on the train ride here, she snapped James's head off after he insulted the Slytherin house, and then flattened his ego by calling him Obnoxious" Fred laughed and Louis joined in. "Shut it".

Headmistress McGonagall stood up after the sorting was finished "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to first years, as well as the third floor corridor. I would like to announce the head girl's and boy's this year, Olivia Nott head girl from Slytherin, Brock wood head boy from Gryffindor, Zack Creevey head boy from Hufflepuff, and Victoire Weasley head girl from Ravenclaw, I would also like to remind you of the Universal Common room for all for houses is open for everyone until 9:30 pm, welcome to Hogwarts" Headmistress McGonagall.

All through out the feast I tried to look at Regina but with the Slytherin table a table away people's heads where in my way, and if I did see her she was to busy talking to a blond girl.

* * *

**I could use son help with ideas for some, pranks, and which class you want Regina and James to have. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**I only own my Oc's**

* * *

(James pov)

I was woken up on the first day of school by my cousin's pulling the sheets of my bed causing me to roll of my bed, and splat face first on the floor.

"I'm up, what's wrong" I said looking around the room my eyes falling on my cousins in their school robes already.

"Mate, it's time for class, you'll be late" said Louis crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently I might add.

"your lucky mate Louis told me to wait for you, or I would be pranking right now". proclaimed Fred.

"Okay, I'm up" I grabbed my school robes and tried to put my tie on, the tie ended up in ten knots, then grabbed my school books. "So what class do we have first"

"Charm class with Ravenclaw, then Flying with Slytherin, free period, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw Lunch, and DADA with Hufflepuff today".

"Fred you got those puking Pastilles, Ton-tongue toffee, portable swamp, and Creepy-Crawlies from WWW's" I said with a beaming smile on my face

"Sure do, I also have a nose-biting teacup, but your not smileing because of that, your smiling because you have Class with Regina" Fred said as he clasped his hands together and brought them to his cheek leaning against me and kept blinking at me. I could feel my face heat up and Louis laughing his head off at me.

"Oh shut it"

"Mates we got to get to class now"

"But I haven't had breakfast yet" I said as Louis grabbed the back of my shirt collar

"Sorry mate, you snooze you lose" said Fred shaking his head as Louis pulled me to the direction of our class.

"Maybe a day with an empty stomach will remind you to wake up in the morning" said Louis the responsible one of our pranking group. "Oh shut it" I said after a wrenched myself out of me cousins grip. Once we where in the class room Professor Hollows a tall man with brown eyes and dirty blond hair, he talked about what we would be learning through out first year before giving us a quiz he said it wouldn't be graded it was just his way of finding out if any of us new a thing about transfiguration, after which I placed a dungbomb on top of the stakes of papers on his desk after ripping the wrapping, then I casually walked back to my desk so not to suspicion and just sat back and watched.

The professor grabbed the stack of papers on his desk to be graded when the dungbomb exploded covering the papers and the professor in dung. The whole class was silent except me, Fred, and Louis we were trying to control our laughing by covering our mouths, but that didn't stop laughter from escaping. The professor stood up and his brown eyes glaring at each of his student trying to find the culprit. His eyes landed on us.

"Mr. Potter, and the two Mr. Weasley's, detention tonight and 8:30 report here no later". and with that being said the bell rang signaling our leave for this class.

"How'd you know it was us?" said Louis

"The Headmistress had a beware of Marauders staff meeting after last night's Feast" our Professor said. "Wow, we're here for less than a day and already we're already have a reputation amongst the professors" said Fred. The bell rang after the class burst out laughing and the look on the professors face was priceless.

We made our way to the flying class and found two rows of old brooms and the Slytherins, and the rest of our housemates in the field for our first flying lesson.

"Hey James it's your girl" said Fred elbowing me hard while pointing at Regina who was talking to a blond haired girl.

"Which one" asked Louis looking at the first year girls in Slytherin.

"The one with the silver strikes in her hair" yelled Fred causing the Slytherins and Gryffindors to look at us strangely before returning to talk to their class mates, but Regina who instead walked over to us with the blond next to her.

"Hi, Reg" I said in my best manly voice hopping to get her to giggle or flutter her long eyelashes, but instead I got an eye role.

"Hi James, Fred, and I don't believe we've met" said Regina as she greeted us and our cousin. "Oh, right you haven't met my other cousins, this is Louis Weasley" I said. "Pleased to have met you Regina" "Likewise, and this is my Friend Zoey Claywood". Regina nodded to

"Nice to meet you" said Zoey shaking each of our hands. The professor arrived after that and we got into two lines. The lesson was pretty boring considering I already new how to fly (thank you dad), the only thing that was remotely funny was watching some of my classmates fall off their broom. mainly because it was kind of my fault I was doing tricks with the broom trying to catch Regina's eye. which did happen she looked impressed enough. Fred and Louis soon joined me in doing tricks, the professor scalding us "Get down here right now boys" or "You three are in so much trouble, that's it detention for all three of you, do you here me" yelled the professor.

I wasn't really listening I was having to much fun flying, I could tell some of my classmates wanted to join me but they where to scared about getting a detention. Regina and Zoey I could tell wanted to join in the fun, Zoey did have a little trouble with her broom at the beginning but now had control over it, and Regina had no trouble with her broom at all the only thing keeping her from not flying with us was the professor, and two boys one a Slytherin and the other a Griffindor who where right next to her a little to close for my liking. I unfortunately couldn't break them apart because the class ended and then it was time for Lunch.

Lunch

"I can see why you like her mate defiantly a keeper" said Louis between mouthfuls of food.

"Ya to bad she's way out of his league" said Fred.

"Oh, and your in her league now" said Louis before I could say anything. "Ha, I wish" said Fred as he stuffed his face, and if my humiliation couldn't get worse my older cousins chose that time to sit down with us.

"for what" asked Victior with her Ravenclaw tie on the right way. Fred just looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What do you wish for" Vicky said mad that she had to repeat the question.

"We were just talking about James's little crush" said Fred with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who is She" said Dominique pulling me towards her and Vicky. "Do we know her" asked Vicky.

"What, no, I don't have a little crush"

"He's right Fred, he has a huge crush" said Louis my face getting redder and redder.

"Oh, who is she, which house is she in" asked Dom letting me go and instead questioning Fred and Louis. "Well her names Regina and she's a Slytherin".

"Really where is she" asked Vicky looking over at the Slytherin table. "She's the one at the end of the table the one with the black and silver hair" Fred said which caused my face to get redder approaching Gryffindor red.

"Are those natural silver highlights" asked Vicky. "I think so sis defiantly not a Glamor and you can't dye your hair such a striking silver color". "She looks pretty, come on Dom" said Vicky as they left our table and went to sit next to Regina at the Slytherin table and on that note my face lost all it's red color and turned pale at seeing Rgina, Zoey, Dom, and Vicky laughing at something. "I should have packed an extending ear, sorry mate" said Fred just as our latest prank happened.

Professor Hollows teacup bit his nose causing him to scream curses like "blood hell, get this blasted thing off me ". Which caused the older housemates to cover the first years, second, and third years ears fallowed by a gasp. The other professors all trying to get the teacup off of Professor Hollows nose, but the cup wouldn't give. That was also our cue to bolt.

On to our next class we didn't prank I now weird we were planning a big prank during dinner our professor Mrs. Robin a dark read-headed woman of average height with hazel eyes. So far she was definitely the nicest professor I've had so far.

Finally it came time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class the only class I was looking forward to. Professor Smith was very snotty his nose always up in the air in disapproval, and grey eyes glared at us, daring us to pull a prank on him. Challenge accepted but not to day better when they least expect it.

Final it was dinner time and our final prank of the day. After finishing dinner Fred dropped a portable swamp as we left the Great hall we then ducked out of the view of the Great hall.

"Ah, What's going on, eww, This is a brand new rode, I'm stuck" were just few things yelled from the Great hall along with the professors yelling "Who did this, I'll give you one guess" We looked around the corner to discover the whole hall turned into a swamp with the house tables sinking in the mud, and students laying in the mud obviously they tripped when the swamp was made. Along with the professors some chairs where sinking into the mud Professor Smith who's nose was now bandaged, which in my personal opinion was an improvement, and Professor Hollows stood up as they saw us

"POTTER, WEASLEYS REPORT TO THE HEADMISTRESS OFFFICE" they both said at the same time as if they rehearsed it.

* * *

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

(James pov)

We at in the Headmistress office waiting for her to finish dinner and return the Great Hall back to normal. In the meantime I looked around the room at all the pervious headmasters, and Headmistress. An old man was asleep against his picture frame, next to him was a man who looked like a bat with his black robes and greasy black hair.

"Hey isn't that Headmasters Snape and Dumbledore" asked Fred. Louise who was again the wisest of our little group said "No they just happen look like two dead headmasters that our parents described to us, that are sleeping in the picture frame of above a name plaic with their names on them"

"Will you two be quite, some of us are trying to sleep here" yelled one of the portraits in the office.

"Ignore her children she's been here longer than us and has a developed a short fuse, care for a lemon drop" said Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, don't give these children candy they are obviously here because they did something dimwitted display, and on the first day of school" said Headmaster Snape glaring down at us.

"What are your names boys, and what have you done that has brought you to Minnie's office?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm James Sirius Potter" I said watching as the portrait of Snape's eyes widened and he jumped further into his portrait, and Dumbledore looked amused. "I'm Louis Weasley" said Louis the portraits nodded their heads probable knowing that by his freckles and hair. "And I'm Fred Weasley the second" Dumbledore looked amused and Snape palmed his forehead and shook his head mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"Minnie will have more grey hairs for seven years" said a portrait further down.

"Do you have any other siblings Mr. Potter" said Snape rubbing his temples. "Yes a nine year younger brother and a seven year old sister" I said to Snape who didn't stop rubbing his temples.

"It's the first day of school and already you have more detentions than anyone ever in this school" said the Headmistress as she stormed into her office. "I am writing to your parents as a warning, and about your behavior if their are any more shenanigans like the ones you preformed today I will bring your parents here so they may discipline you. You all have detention for a month cleaning the Great hall from top to bottom"

"Yes Headmistress, but can we do it next week we have detention with Professor Hollows tonight, then our flying Professor Mr. Evergreen detention cleaning the broom storage room, and that's just the first day" I said.

"Yes I am aware of this Mr. Potter, and I'm sorry to say this but 20 points each from Gryffindor". After that she dismissed us and we went to our detention that night, cleaning the charms room without magic. We dragged our feet up the stairs to our dorm room laughing all the way, before changing and getting climbing into bed.

The next morning I actually got up for breakfast, I learned my lesson yesterday my stomach was growling all throughout Second period. As I made my way to the Great Hall, Fred and Louis where discussing our pranks for the professors and the other students today. Today we have Charms with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, Potions with Slytherin, and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff today and I couldn't wait to prank new teachers and annoy Professor Hollow.

I started to eat breakfast when the morning mail came, I spotted my families snowy-owl Prim. Prim didn't stop as she dropped a red letter in my hand.

"James, got a Howler" said Dominique "Already, a week of school hasn't passed yet" said Louis. "Wonder what it's for, I mean come on the Headmistresses letter couldn't have arrived at home yet, could it?" asked Fred.

I opened the letter and it came to life. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, A DAY HAS ALREADY COME AND GONE, AND WHAT DO I GET NOT A SINGLE LETTER FROM YOU, WHERE YOUR SORTTED, AND HOW YOU LIKE HOGWARTS NOT A SINGLE THING, YOU PROMISED YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER YOU WOULD WRITE, THEY HAVE BEEN ASKING QUESTIONS, AND I CAN'T ANSWER ANY OF THEM. YOU ALSO PROMISED TO WRITE TO YOUR FATHER AND ME. WHEN I WAKE UP TOMORROW I BETTER SEE YOUR OWL WITH A LETTER FROM YOU, OR I WILL COME TO HOGWARTS AND ASK YOU MYSELF." I was shaking in my set a little, I new my mother had a temper and I didn't want to get on her bad side. "Oh and Fred, Louis, Domonique, and Victorie hope all of you are enjoying Hogwarts". and with that the letter glared at me one last time before it shredded itself.

"Ha, she wrote you a Howler for not writing, can't wait to here the Howler you get when she finds out about our pranks" said Fred before laughing.

"Oh shut it" I said, then went on eating my Breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**I only own my Oc**

**In my story Fred Weasley the first is alive and has a family**

* * *

(James Pov)

After class and the Howler from mom this morning I sent the letter I wrote last night after the sorting but forgot to send it the next morning. Hopefully my owl Snitch would get home before my parents got the letter from headmistress McGonagall on my latest pranks.

(Harry pov)

I woke up early the next morning since I had a meeting with the other Auror's. After getting breakfast started I started to read the daily profit. Rita Skitter was still working at the daily profit, actually she became the editor six years after the war.

The tapping on the window interrupted my quite morning, a light brown owl tapped on the window impatiently. After letting the owl in and getting it my breakfast off the stove I gave the bird some food. I realized that the bird was James's owl Snitch with a letter strapped to it's leg. I grabbed the letter from the owl and unrolled it.

Dear Family,

I'm in Gryffindor, so is Fred and Louis, I know Louis seemed more like a bookworm Ravenclaw to me. Hogwarts is better than you and mom said it would be, the common room has changed a little, thanks for giving me the Marauder's Map dad. How is everyone at home, dose Al still have his nose stuck in books like Rose, how's Lily still chasing Garden Gnomes in the garden?

I made a new friend on the train, at least I think she's my friend. Her names Regina Ivy Hawkcreek she's pretty, feisty, smart, and a Slytherin and she nearly snapped my head off when I told her that Slytherins where evil, when I asked which house she thought she would be sorted in. I'm putting money on Al being in Slytherin from the traits Reg said Slytherins have Al has all those in spades, Determination, resourcefulness, cunning, and he thinks before he leaps unlike me (Yes I know I just admitted one of my flaws, my only flaw, get over it). Anyway I hope your all okay don't worry you'll see me soon for the holidays.

Love your son, and awesome older brother

James

P.S. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.

After reading the letter I smiled glad James found a friend outside the family and apparently has developed a crush on her to, Ginny will love hearing her son has a crush. I can't wait to meet her, and James was right about Al. Hermine, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and I knew Al had Slytherin traits, more than I had or have today.

I could hear someone coming down the stairs, looking up I found Al rubbing his eyes and yawning still in his pj's "Dad, what's for breakfast?".

"Here's some cereal Al" I said once Al was seated "Dad is that Snitch?" asked Al.

"Yes Al it is, James wrote to us" I said handing the letter to him. Al read the letter quickly "His only flaw, yeah right and I'm a Basilisk" said Al rolling his eyes. "I think I like this girl, James needs his ego deflated every know and then".

"Ha, May meet her when you go to Hogwarts Al, then you and her can deflate James ego together, but promise me Al you wont put a snake under James's pillow again" I said. "Dad it was a harmless Garden Snake it wouldn't hurt him unless he was a mouse or a rat" said Al. I shock my head remembering the night at the Burrow when James pranked Al, and Al took a harmless Garden snake from the Garden and placed it under James's pillow. That night when James put his head un the pillow it moved, and James removed the pillow revealing a hissing snake, James screamed like a girl waking everyone in the building he also jumped away from the snake and landed belly first on top of Fred 2 causing both boys pain. Al retuned the snake to the Garden while everyone was laughing at James, Al was grounded for a week after that, though Al thought it was worth it, so did his Uncles Fred and George.

"Dad their's another owl" said Al pointing to a large Grey Horned Owl perched of the open windowsill. Walking over to the owl I gave it some food and took the note attached to its leg.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

Your son has become a nuisance at the school, now I know that it is only the first real day of school but, I implore you to try to get your son under control. I know that a few pranks every now and then is fun but pranking students and teachers every second of the day, I will not tolerate this. If he is called to my office more than five times in a month, I will summon both of you here to deal with your son.

Oh, one more thing Albus sands his regards, and Severus gives his pity for having to raise James and hopes that your other children aren't like him. I also wish that, please tell me Albus Severus Potter and Lilly Luna Potter are less wild than James.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

"Ginny will not like this" I said, Al walked over at me after placing his dishes in the sink. "What will Mom not like?" asked Al.

"James has gotten in trouble with the Headmistress already" I said. "Sounds like James" said Al as he started to walk back up stairs.

"What will I not like?" asked Ginny as she entered the kitchen. "You should probably read this letter fist" I said handing her James's letter. She read through the letter and smiled.

"Aw, Our little boy has a crush, I can't wait to meet her" Ginny said smiling. I then handed her the other letter then slowly moved as far away from her without leaving the room. After she finished reading "It's the first day of school and already the Professors don't like him, If I get another letter from Minerva on James's behavior then James gets no Marauder's Map, no Invisibility Cloak, I wonder if Angeline, and Fleur received any letters like this, Harry promise me Al wont be like this when he goes to Hogwarts?" screamed Ginny.

"Ginny, If Al decides too prank you know he wont get caught unless he wants to, not to mention he is smart so the Professors will tolerate him, and as for James will wait till we receive two more letters like this one and we will deal with James" I said. Ginny nodding in agreement. "I got to go, Auror meeting" I kissed her cheek and went to the meeting.

* * *

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**I only own me Oc's **

* * *

(Regina's POV)

I was excelling at every subject so far, much to Zoey's annoyance, apparently Transfiguration and Charms weren't her strong suit. I made my way to our first Potions class with the Gryffindors. Our Head of House Professor Amethyst Riverstone. A pretty women with light brown hair and violet eyes. She is my Mothers cousin, but I don't know her that well most Nymphs live solitary lives away from humans Magic or not, but her being half Nymph must give her some tolerance for people.

"Hey Reg, could you tuoter me on Transfiguration, and Charms?" asked Zoey as we headed to the potions class room. "Why, Me Zoe".

"Really?, You great at Transfiguration I bet you'll be an Animagus by the end of third year, and as for Charms the only person better at it then you is Katie Cateye from Ravenclaw" said Zoey. sighing I rolled my eyes and said "Fine but when I have trouble in a subject you understand better than me you better help me".

"Oh please, that will never happen, but alright deal" said Zoey just as we entered the class room. We found two empty sets in the middle row. Then three boys walked into the classroom Gryffindor ties on. I saw James, Fred, and Louis sit in the third row to the right in the back.

I could feel someone's eyes on me as I turned back to Zoey. "I get the feeling something bad will happen" I said to Zoey.

"Oh, because the three troublemakers are in this class"

"Yes, Potions and pranksters don't mix" I said. "Reg, they mix perfectly, potions and dunderheads don't mix" said Zoey "and besides, one of them is so cute".

"What, oh which one, Zoe?" I asked smirking at my friend. "Oh, the messy redhead you met on the train, and besides the one with glasses hasn't stopped staring at you" said Zoey. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh come on,James, is so smitten with you, I guess it helps having Veela and Nymph genes".

"Whatever Zoe, so Fred Weasley" I said changing the subject I wasn't really into James that much other than being friendship and it wasn't even that, well almost. "Don't change the subject, and yes Fred, Louis is cute don't get me wrong but theirs something about Fred that I kind of like" said Zoey resting her hand on her cheek. I was about to respond but the professor walked in.

She walked to the front of the class and smiled warmly at us. "Welcome to Potions class, this year we will be learning how to make sleeping drafts, and learning about ingredients used in different kinds of potions. I will call on one person in this class each day to name ingredients in a certain potion, if you get it wrong it's okay I will tell you what you got wrong and I will ask you to give me a paper on what potions require the ingredients that you got wrong, and what the potions do".

"Now turn to chapter one in your textbooks fallow the instructions for the first potion" she said while writing it on the bored. The class was pretty strait forward I was working on the potion when a ball of paper hit me in the back of the head. I looked behind me and saw James nod to me. I picked up the crumpled paper and read it.

'Duck when you see smoke' the note said, and not a moment later smoke started to spread through the class room and a bang was fired fallowed by more I pulled Zoey down to the ground under the desk just as an even lauder explosion a few seconds latter. The smoke cleared and everybody was covered in sickly green slim, the girls screamed and tried to wipe off the slim them, and the boys where either laughing at each other or screaming at the professor to send James, Fred, and Louis to the Headmasters office. The Professor walked up to the three boys a scowl on her face, glaring at the boys before her face broke out into a smile.

"Boys, I like a good prank as much as the next person, especially when you need to make a potion for it, but since I need to have a clean classroom to teach, so to night you three will come and clean my classroom".

"But Professor, we have detention with Professor Hollows tonight" said Louis.

"I know Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Mr. Hollows will agree, for you three to serve out both your detention here with me, tonight". After the potions that weren't ruined were graded It was time for our free period.

I walked away to the quidditch pitch, looking around to make sure no one was fallowing me, or was using the pitch. Walking over to the broom storage room. I grabbed a sturdy broom in the back and made my way away to the pitch. I got on the broom and started to fly around the pitch. unfortunately somebody else had the same idea as me.

We crashed into each other and fell a good fifteen feet out of the sky, thank Merlin we were near the ground. I landed on top of someone, when I looked down and saw James beneath me. "James, are you okay?" I asked looking him over to see if he was injured.

"I'm okay, you?" asked James. "I'm fine" I said as I got up and pulled James up to. Our free period would end soon and our next period would start soon. After we put our brooms away and headed we headed back inside Hagwarts.

"So Reg, what's your favorite color?" asked James. "Purple, and why do you want to know?" I asked. "Just wanted to get to know you" said James before asking a different question "Do you have any brothers or sisters?".

"No, and as long as where asking questions, what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters" I asked. "I have a younger brother Al, and a younger sister Lily. What's you favorite candy?"

"Cocoballs, but sugar quills come in at close second. Who's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"The Irish, You?"

"Hm, either the Milos Manticores, or the Pompeii Chimeras" I was a bout to ask him another question but we already reached my next class and he had to go to his before the late bell rang. "Bye James see you latter" I said and walked into the room, may be he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Okay the Pompeii Chimeras are the name I made up for the Italy quidditch team. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**I only own my Oc's**

* * *

(Regina's Pov)

It had been a week since the potion explosion and the three amigos or third generation Marauders as they liked to be called. They haven't done anything at least in potions. I was walking through the halls alone to the Slytherin Quidditch try outs where today (and yes I know I can't try out since I am a first year). I just wanted to see how good our team was, with our caption, Cody Cateye a fifth year, trying to find new players in advance for next year. Our Seeker and one of our Beaters would leave Hogwarts that year.

The Beater that was leaving was Olivia Redmeadow, the first girl to make the team, she was tall pretty with red hair and dark blue eyes. fallowed by two more girls a Chaser Fiona Not and the Keeper Lindy Zabini. Our Seeker Adam Stilton was our best seeker, I didn't know what he looked like so a couldn't see for my own eye how good he was as a Seeker.

I sat as far away from my housemates that where cheering for their friends, I wanted to see how well they where at Quidditch, Zoey had detention for talking back to Professor Smith so I was here alone.

"So, who are you cheering for?" asked a deep voice from behind me. I looked to see an older Slytherin Student with blond hair and green eyes.

"No one yet, I want to see if the new teams worth cheering for or even betting on, so far the kids trying out for beater need lodes of practice, and the ones for next year Seeker can barely see beyond their noses" I said crossing my arms and looking at the pitch to prove my point.

"Ha, your right if any of these kids become seeker I will, go to an early grave with a frown on my face" the older housemate said.

"You see the Snitch anywhere?" he asked. "It's right next to the hazard on a broom" I said pointing to a second year boy wobbling on his broom with a beaters bat held to tight in his hand, The snitch moving around him in circles as if the Snitch was taunting him.

"Good eye, you should try out for the team next year, I'm sure Cody wont pick any of these jokers for seeker".

"Oh, I will try out next year but for now I'll sit on the sidelines and watch, my names Regina" I said holding out my hand to him. "Adam Stilton" he said and smiled down at me. "Wow, getting a complement from our seeker, I'm honored" I said.

He didn't respond he just sat down next to me and watched the tryouts. When the tryouts ended me and Adam were about to leave when a water balloon was thrown our way. Dousing both of us in sticky sugar water, then a bag of feathers was dunked on us, the feathers sticking to us. I spat out some feather that got into my mouth, looking around I found James looking at us from around a corner.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, WHAT THE BLLODY HELL WAS THAT FOR, FRED LOUIS, THE NEXT TIME YOU PRANK SOMEONE MAKE SURE IT'S NOT ME, AND JAMES WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled as I ripped some more feathers from my hair along with a few strands of hair. James slunk back around the corner and Fred and Louis fallowed him.

After getting cleaned up, it was time for dinner. As I made my way to the Great hall someone decided to accompany me there and not someone I wanted to talk to at that moment. "Sorry about the prank, you where just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but you have to admit it was funny" said James.

"James when is a prank funny if it happens to yourself?" I asked glaring at him I could see him shrink back and look at the floor. "I promise I will never prank you again" he said looking at the floor. "James, just leave me alone you've already pranked the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, your own house, and half the Slytherins older and younger, and know me, I worry about your siblings coming to Hogwarts with houses already annoyed by you, and the professors to, they won't want another wild child running around" I said.

"Al and Lily are more mannered than me and if they ever decide to prank Al would never get caught unless he wanted to, and all Lily would have to do if she got caught would be puppy dog eyes" said James.

"Whatever James, bye" I said as I made my way to the Slytherin table.

(Fred's pov)

I saw James walk in next to Regina, she glared at James and walked over to the Slytherin table. James made his way towards our table and sat down. his head slumped over his dinner. "Why so glum Jamie? Regina not snogging you yet?" I asked making a snogging face.

"Oi, shut it" said James glaring at me before looking to the Slytherin table at Regina. "Mate, you have six years, and eight months to try to woo her".

"But how, right now she doesn't want anything to do with me" said James.

"Ya, just like your cousins sadly where family so we have to deal with you" said Louis using ever present wit. "Hey" said James as I laughed at what Louis.

"Oi, James where eleven can you wait to woo her when were in third year at the latest?" asked Louis. "No cause if I don't start early I can't win her over, I'm bad at this okay, I wonder if my grandfather had this much trouble" said James.

"We've noticed James, don't worry when Al comes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin he can spy on her for you and find out what she likes" I said.

"Your right Fred, but what do I do now she hates me, now I have to get back on her good side before I can even begin to woo her, any ideas mates?" asked James.

"Well try not to prank anyone she knows, when she's nearby at least" I said. "give her a gift, some candy, or a flower can go a long way with a girl, at least that's what my dad dose when mom gets mad at him" said Louis.

"Let's change the subject before Vicky and Dom hear, so who do you think will win the first Quiddtich game?" asked James changing the subject as Vicky and Dom walked in.

"Well us Gryffindor's of course, Slytherin wont know what hit them" I said. "Hey, James you think Regina's the betting sort?" I asked.

"Don't know, maybe?" James said as he looked at the Slytherin table at Regina again.

* * *

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**I only own my Oc's**

* * *

(James Pov)

the first Quidditch game was about to begin after a month and a half since Reg yelled at me and I didn't leave heer alone I pranked more and got about five Howlers two from my Mom, one from my Dad because I flooded the Great Hall, and one from my Grandmother apparently Mom went to Grams for advise on how to deal with me.

I saw Fred talking to Regina and Zoey before they entered the Quidditch stands. I ran over to Fred who was making his way over to the Griffindor section of the stands. "What were you talking to Reg about?" I asked wondering if Fred some how got Reg to like me again.

"Oh I just made a bet with Reg, She bet that Slytherin would win, Zoey bet that Slytherin will catch the Snitch but Gryffindor would win, and I of course bet that we would win the game, Louis you want in it's ten Galleons for the bet, What about you James?" asked Fred.

"I'm in Gryffindor all the way Fred" I said then looked at Louis "Hm, I'll take Gryffindor catches the Snitch but Slyhterin wins" said Louis. Just as the game began. Our announcer Fiver Armada a fifth year Hufflepuff "The bludgers, and Snitch are released, and the quaffle's in play Cody Cateye has the quaffle, passes it to Fiona Nott. She throws it at the Goalpost, Oh, blocked by Scott Thomas who throws the quaffle to Cassie Flint, who passes it to John Aros. Oh Jack Finley grabs the quaffle, tosses it to Cody who scores the first point of the game. Olivia Redmeadow hits a bludger away from her team mate Fiona Not".

"oh Brock Wood has the quaffle, she toses it to Cassie who scores ten points to Gryffindor, Lindy Zabini tosses the quaffle back into play. Oh no a rouge bludger, Luke Whitetail hits it away from the chasers, Dominique Weasley beats it away from the stadium before the bludger could hit a student, Holly Wood hits a bludger away from Adam Stilton. Slytherin has just scored another goal, John toses the qualffle to Brock who passes it to Cassie, and Lindy catches the quaffle, she throws the quaffle to Cody who tosses it to Jack and scores another point for Slytherin. Cassie grabbes the quaffle and tosses it to Brock but is intercepted by Fiona who throws it at the Goalpost, and oh Scott Thomas blocks the quaffle and throws it to John".

"Lindy blocks the quaffle and throws it to Fiona, who passes it to Cody, who gives it to Jack and another score". The game continued on in the same manner till we where both tied with 90 points.

"Oh, looks like the snitch has been found, David Hood, and Adam Stiltion have dived down chasing after the snitch". Both Seekers dove between the pitch and the Stands dodging pillars before flying up to the stands over students heads, David was in the lead and fast approaching the snitch when Adam suddenly stopped and flew up high. David flew towards the center of the pitch, Adam dived down in a falcon dive and cut off David from the Snitch's path. David had to stop his broom to avoid colliding with Adam. Adam didn't stop after diving he put his feet on the broom and pushed out to level the broom but the speed was still their. He neared the snitch and David was to far behind Adam so he couldn't catch up to catch the snitch. Adam stopped his right hand holding the snitch, to the cheering chord.

"Slytherin caught the snitch, Slytherin wins" yelled our flying Professor Mr. Evergreen, and Fiver Armada.

"Great know we owe Regina money" said Fred crossing his arms mad that our house didn't win. I was to but I was also happy I got to se Reg again. Fred Louis and I walked over to Regina and Zoey who were talking on a couch in the unity common room.

"Hey Reg, congrates on winning the bet" I said smiling at her, she just raised an eyebrow and looked over at Fred. "Here's your winnings Reg" said Fred giving her a back of coins with our money in it.

"That looks like a lot more than ten Galleons Fred" said Reg.

"Oh that's cause James, and Louis got in on our bet, they lost" said Fred "Hey Zoe, did you give Regina here her money?".

"Yay I did looks like Reg is paying for our Honeydukes sweets when were in third year" said Zoey nudging Reg.

"James Potter your presence is needed in the Headmistresses office right away" said our head boy and Quidditch captain Brock Wood a seventh year with brown hair and blue eyes.

"What did you do this time Mate?" asked Louis. "The better question is what hasn't he done, he has broken nearly every rule Hogwarts has" said Reg. Fred laughed along with Louis "You two are no better" said Zoey.

"Oi, that's not true we don't get more than one howler every month" said Louis. I walked out of the unity common room and headed towards the Headmistresses office. Once their I didn't have to knock or say the password I apparently was expected so I was instantly let in. I was greeted by Headmistress McGonagall, and my parents.

"Dad Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked my eyes widening behind my glasses. My mother giving me her disappointed look that she only gave to me and not Al or Lily unless they did something wrong once in a blue moon. Me on the other hand got this look from her once maybe twice a month, sometimes from my Aunts and my Uncle Percy.

"James, this behavior of yours has to stop, you can still prank but not everyday" said Mom shaking her finger at me then placing her hands on her hip. "And have you even opened any of your books, If I see one Troll on your report card at the end of the year, and if I get more than five letters from McGonagall you are grounded when you get home over the summer".

"Ginny, McGonagall can you give us a moment?" asked Dad. "Of course, Mrs. Potter tell me about your other children" said Headmistress McGonagall to my mom as they left the office. leaving just me and dad, even the paintings left the room.

"Hi, Dad" I said rubbing the back of my head. "James, your lucky I was able to talk your mom out of taking the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak from you" my dad said crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"But I am very close to agreeing with her. Really James flooding the Great Hall, putting an itching hex on everyone's desk, then throwing an instant swamp in your common room, and lets not forget putting a sticking charm on the Professors papers, I got ten letters from Professors complaining on how they couldn't do their job without a piece of their supplies sticking to them" said Dad.

"Sorry Dad, I promise Dad I wont prank the Professors again" I said crossing my fingers behind my back. "James don't make promises you know you can't keep".

"I have to go James see you at Christmas, and James try to behave" Dad said just as Mom and the Headmistress walked in. I was dismissed, and I returned back to the unity common room where Fred and Louis are.

* * *

**Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I only own my Oc's **

* * *

(James Pov)

Finally the Christmas break came, after months of pranking, detentions, trying not to make a fool out of myself in front of Regina, and trying to get passing grades.

I got onto the train that would take us back to King Cross Station, I sat in a compartment with Fred and Louis waiting for the train to start the Candy Trolley decided to start it's rounds early today. I asked for a Chocolate frog and a pack of sugar quills (If I got Cocoballs they would melt so I couldn't give them to Regina).

Once we got off the train I spotted Regina who was getting her luggage of the train. I walked/ran over to her. leaving me cousins near the train.

"Hey Reg need some help" I asked when I was near her. "Please can you grab that silver box next to you?" she asked.

"Sure" I said as I grabbed a silver that was very heavy, "What do you have in here Reg, bricks?".

"No, those are in my other trunk" Regina said sarcastically. "Hey Reg Merry Christmas" I said handing her a pack of Sugar Quills.

"Thanks James, Merry Christmas to you as well" said Regina.

"James, their you are" said my Mom as she walked up to us fallowed by Dad, Al, and Lily. "Oh, who is this James" asked by mom looking at Regina, I was certain my face turned as red as my mom's hair. "This is Regina, Mom" I said, "Regina Ivy Hawkcreek, Mrs. Potter, it's nice to meet you" Regina said.

"It's nice to meet you dear, tell me will your parents be coming to the Ministry party this Thursday?" my Mom asked. "I'm not sure Mrs. Potter".

"Regina" yelled a deep voice in the crowd.

"I have to go I don't want to keep my parents waiting, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potter it was nice to meet you, and Merry Christmas" Regina said as she pulled her luggage behind her.

"I like her James" said my Mom, "She's pretty, James" said Lily, "Is she half Veela?" asked Al looking at Regina as she walked away then back at me, "Okay everyone give James some room we can talk about this later" my Dad saved me from more embarrassment from my family.

* * *

a week passed and my little sister didn't stop asking me about Regina. From simple questions like what's her favorite color, to hard questions like will she ever come over here, or when will you ask her out. Apparently being the only girl in the house besides Mom, made her want a sister, we may have girl cousins but it's not the same, cousins have to go back to their homes not home with you.

"Lily leave James alone" said Al "He's going to have more people asking the same questions to night at the Burrow" said Al.

My eyes widened I forgot that Fred and Louis have probably already told their parents or Victoire and Dominique told their parents and if they know than the whole family knows, if not from Fred or Louis than from my Mom. I also completely forgot all about our family dinner at the burrow the night before Christmas.

"Don't tell me you forgot James?" asked Lily. "Well" I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "James it's a family tradition, how could you forget?" asked Lily.

"Don't blame him Lily he's had other things on his mind, or should I say people on his mind" said Al crossing his arms and smirking at me, while Lily giggled. "Promise me you two that you wont tell anyone I have a crush, I don't want to be embarrassed in front of our family" I said looking at Al and Lily.

"Your used to being embarrassed in front of the family how is admitting you have a crush on someone going to embarrass you more?" asked Al. "Your so going to be a Slytherin Al" I said earning a glare from Al. "I'm not going to be a Slytherin, the only reason you want me to be one is so I can spy on Regina for you" said Al.

"Who told?" I said looking at Al than Lily. "James I'm not stupid" Al said rolling his eyes. "All though she would make a great friend, she and I already have something in common, we both enjoy deflating your ego James" Al said making a thinking face as his right hand came up to his chin. I glared at him but my glare wasn't as good as Al's or Mom's when she was mad.

"Oh come on James, I'm your brother of course I'll help you, and if I am in Slytherin I will spy on her, but I wont tell you to much stuff about her, after all she'll probably become my only friend in the den of snakes" said Al.

"But alright James I wont bring Regina up at dinner tonight" said Al. I sighed in relief knowing Al would not tease me about this. "Me to James" said Lily.

"Kids get dressed where going to the Burrow soon" yelled our Mom.

* * *

Once we where at the Burrow all of us in were greeted by our family. the younger cousins Elizabeth, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, and George 2 came up to us first pulling me Al and Lily over to where our other cousins were.

Molly, Roxanne, and Elizabeth would be going to Hogwarts next year, then Al, and Rose in two years, then lastly Lily, Hugo, Lucy, and George 2 in three years.

"Hey Fred Louis, how long has it been?" I asked. "A Week but who's counting" said Louis shrugging his shoulder. "So when are you doing to bring your girl around here so we can meet her?" asked Fred smirking at me.

"James has a girl?" asked our godbrother Teddy as he sat down next to his girlfriend Victoria "No" I said turning my head away from my godbrother. "Oh then why are you turning Weasley red" mocked Molly as she poked my cheek. Elizabeth grabbed a hand mirror from Victoire's purse then held it up to my face. sure enough my face was turning red, the same color as my Mom's hair.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Teddy. I just kept my mouth shut afraid I'd embarrass myself more by talking. "Oh she's this pretty girl James met on the train" said Louis. "The only girl outside the family to snap at James" said Fred putting an arm on my shoulder. "If she can keep James's ego in check she's definatly a keeper" said Roxanne.

"Her names Regina" said Dominique "She's a beautiful girl" said Victoire "She's sarcastic, witty, and intelegent" said Dominique. "She also has a temper, truly a charming girl" said Victoire. "She's defiantly a Slytherin" said Dominique, "No way, a Slytherin" said Hugo "Yes a Slytherin, she's gorgeous" sighed Fred.

"Hey, she's mine" I said glaring at Fred. Everybody was starring at me, I realized I just confirmed what they already knew.

"Aw, James has a crush, James has a crush" sang Hugo, Lucy, Molly, and George. I was about to say something but Gram called us down for dinner.

* * *

Once we were all seated we started to eat. I grabbed everything I could see that I liked, I could feel eyes starring at me and looking up I saw my cousins smirking at me. Hugo, George, Lucy, and Lily where probably singing 'Regina and James flying on a broomstick s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then James and Regina with a baby carriage'.

Rose and Elizabeth where not looking at me instead where thinking every now and then they would look at me. I could only guess that they where trying to put a face to Regina. Roxanne was talking to Fred and Louis about Hogwarts and the pranks we've done at school.

"So how's school treating you kids?" asked our Uncle Charlie to Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred 2, and me.

"Great Uncle Charlie, I'm a Head girl, and have flying marks in all my classes" said Victoire, "I'm a Prefect, we lost out first game of the year to Slytherin, and I'm passing my classes I need to work on my Charms but other than that I'm dong okay" said Dominique. Uncle Bill looked proudly at his two daughters then looked at his son.

"I'm passing all my classes so far" said Louis. "I'm okay I need help with transfiguration but other than that I'm fine, oh and the DADA Professor hates us" said Fred. "Oh, why is that?" asked our Grandpa. "Well, we may have pranked him a few times, nine or ten times tops" said Fred. "That and the Headmistress had a faculty meeting about us" I said smiling.

"Wow, we never had a faculty meeting about us George" said Uncle Fred. "Nope never, I'm so proud" said Uncle George while Grandma, Aunt Flur, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Brooke and Mom glared at them. "James what about you how's school?" asked Grandpa.

"Ah, well I'm passing I probably need to work on my Potions and Transfiguration other than that everything is great" I said. Al just smirked at me then shook his head and continued to eat his dinner. "That's not all is it James?" asked Molly, "I don't know what you mean" I said "What else James?" asked Grandma. "Oh, just this girl that's driving him mad" said Elizabeth smiling at me.

"Really" said Uncle Bill, "Whose the lucky girl?" asked Uncle Charlie, "The poor girl" said Aunt Flur, "I wonder what she did to catch James eye" said Aunt Brooke, "Who s she James, come on tell us" said Grandma. I blushed and looked down.

"She's a charming girl, we met her when we picked James up" said Mom. "I took a picture of her when she wasn't looking here" my Mom said and pulled out a picture of Regina pulling her luggage away from the Hogwarts express. Mom handed it the Gran "Oh, she's beautiful James, she better come over for dinner sometime" said Gran.

"Wow, you certainly know how to pick them James" said Teddy looking at the picture, "She's a Veela" said Aunt Flur, "Silver highlights in her hair, are they natural?" asked Uncle Percy, "She has such striking blue eyes" said Aunt Brooke, "Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare with her eyes mate" said Uncle George "She could probably put Moms glare to sham, mate" said Uncle Fred, "When will we meet her James?" asked Aunt Angelina, "What's her last name James?" asked Aunt Audrey wanting to know more about who I liked.

"Tell me James what did this girl do to get you to go mad?" asked Uncle Charlie, "What is she like James?" asked Uncle Bill, "When will we get the to met this girl?" asked Grandpa. "Ya James when do we get to met her?" asked Roxanne, "Yes, when do we met the poor" said Elizabeth "The girl that has had the misfortune to catch your eye" said Molly, "Have you kissed her yet?" asked Lucy which caused me to blush. "I think that's a no Lucy" said Rose, "Finally after years of pranks we finally have something to tease James about" said Hugo, "Will you introduce us to her James when we go to Hogwarts?" asked George 2.

"Make sure you treat her right James" said Aunt Hermione, "What House is she in James?" asked Uncle Ron which everyone to stop talking and look at me.

"She's a Slytherin" I said looking at each of my Aunts and Uncles. "That's fine dear" said Aunt Hermione as she kicked Uncle Ron under the table stopping him from talking. "I figured she'd have to be a Slytherin to handle you James" said Uncle Bill. I was surprised everyone seemed okay with the fact that I like a Slytherin "So when can we meet her?" asked Grandma.

I looked at everyone at the table 'this was going to be a long dinner' I thought.

* * *

(Regina's Pov)

I flooed to the Malfoy manner they Ministry was having a Christmas party. A house elf came and took my coat and escorted me to the Ballroom where their Christmas tree reached the ceiling, with a few presents still un rapped.

"Regina" said girls voice, I turned around and was greeted by a brown haired little girl with blue-grey eyes and pale blue dress who ran up to me and gave me a hug. When she was closer to you, you could see she had some platinum blond natural highlights.

"Hello Electra, how was your Christmas?" I asked the youngest Malfoy. "Greet, Father gave me and Scorpius brooms, and Mom got me a Locket with our family in it see" said Electra taking off a silver goblin crafted heart shaped locket with the Malfoy family crest carved on the front of it, inside to the right was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their two children, on the left was a picture of their grandparents Narccisa and Lucius Malfoy.

"It beautiful Electra, where's Scorpius and your Parents?" I asked giving the locket back to Electra who closed it. "Mother is getting ready for the party, Scorpius is with Father in his Study" said Electra as she pulled me over to the tree.

The sound of running foot steps caught my attention and I looked up to see a platinum blond haired boy running towards me. "Hey Scorpius, how was your Christmas?" I asked after he gave me a hug. "Great I got" Scorpius was about to say something but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy cut their son off.

"Regina who are you doing?" asked Mr. Malfoy "fine Mr. Malfoy, my Parents will be at the party and hope to see you again" I said politely thankfully I was used to acting this way being Pureblood and all. "Thank you for watching them Regina, I promise you once their both old enough to go to Hogwarts you wont have to babysit them anymore" said Mrs. Malfoy.

"Please it's not a bother Mrs. Malfoy, Scorpius and Electra are like family to me, I promise I wont let them stay up to late Mr. Malfoy, You sould get going their is a difference between fashionably late and running behind" I said. "True, thanks again Regina, and I hope you don't mind but I got you a Christmas present it's the blue one under the tree" said Mrs. Malfoy as she and her husband left the room to flow to the party.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked the two siblings. "Open your present first" said Electra as she got the blue rapped package. I sat down on a black couch and Scorpius and Electra sat on the ground waiting for me to open It.

Once it was opened I was greeted by three things a book about Astronomy and Divination, a Moonstone bracelet, and a book on Nymph magic. I put down my three gifts and pulled out two presents and handed one to Scorpius and the other to Electra. I watched as they ripped apart the rapping and opened the box.

Inside Electra's present was a one pendent star necklace with a king an emerald in the center, the necklace gave off a sound like the ocean. Inside Scorpius's present was an emerald scorpion that moved when you snapped your fingers in front of it, and you snap your fingers in front of it again to make it stop.

"Thanks Regina" said Scorpius snapping his fingers in front of the scorpion making it freeze on the spot. "I love it Regina" said Electra holding the necklace close to her ear to here the sound of the waves coming off the necklace.

"Your welcome, now what do you two want to do till bed time?" I asked them.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
